Bouncing Babies
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dhoajmCiLw https://soundcloud.com/user-85984501/sets/bouncing-babies-album Overview The first album from European Citizens the 8th came out in December of 2018. After all the "trailers" this is the climax. It has a run time of 57:54 and 12 songs. It has no defiant genre, it hops from psychedelic, to psychedelic pop, to rock, to metal, to rap, to even reggae (not in order). Artwork by Kay Loni. Bouncing Babies Part 1 This song is wild ride of noise and melody. It opens the album quite nice with setting you up for the rest of the album. It is a great start to a great album. Normal, Normal, by The Normal This is the first song EC8 created it is probably one of their most well written pieces in their discography so far. It's nice and soothing. It's totally different from anything we've heard from them since. I'm Gonna Get Fat This is another well written piece. It is more of a psychedelic pop sounding song than anything. It has a fresh feel to it that makes it a classic. This is an album highlight for sure. Bouncing Babies Part 2 In the beginning West decided to sample some stuff from YouTube, because he had no music knowledge. It's a filler song that's not really good. Joopy This is a psychedelic jam about discomfort. West's vocals are very quiet and very discomforting them self and add Kay's unconventional instrumentation and you get one great song. Can't You See, Lieutenant Dan Has Died This song begins as a relaxing jazz track, but progressively it becomes a mix of jazz and noise. It is a interesting song that is like no other. Bouncing Babies Part 3 This is a personal favorite. It is an experimental reggae song about. The opening guitar and keyboard play a great role to build the mood and it is one of the most random genre they've done so far. Toenail Jams This is an intro to the next track. It's a little piano song with some interesting lyrics. Endless Pain The epic Endless Pain is a long heavy journey. Combining jazz, noise, metal, rock, and much more in a great way. It explodes with great writing. With a song with little to no lyrics it packs a giant punch. It is a song that you'll regret not listening to. Bouncing Babies Part 4 This West Lee original was created in a couple minutes and still holds that West Lee comedy. It has elements of pretzels in a bag. It is a classic song from the duo. No You Didn't This is the EZ Money that got thrown into the album. It's just a diss track mocking his rapping and the vocals are low quality mimicking EZ Money also Disgusting This final track sums up the album greatly. Just in the first seconds it already sums it up. It is a underrated song by the band. It has Kay's raw vocals over a melodic piano. The melody and writing is a great way to sum up this album.